<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Papa, Daddy's New Love by Maaitaiyou</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25203406">Papa, Daddy's New Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maaitaiyou/pseuds/Maaitaiyou'>Maaitaiyou</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arashi (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute Kids, M/M, Single Parents, Two Fathers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:15:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25203406</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maaitaiyou/pseuds/Maaitaiyou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sho, a principal and a single father of a six-year-old son who is always busy with his work. One day a new single father with a son moved in next door as their new neighbour. The kids can along well and became a best friends but can the father continue to be friends when as days passed their hearts started to beat harder for the other and will the kids able to accept someone new in their father and son life???</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aiba Masaki/Sakurai Sho, Nasu Yuto/Sato Ryuga, Ninomiya Kazunari/Ohno Satoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The New Neighbors</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Actually, plan as a one shot for a friend birthday in April (I'm really sorry), however the ideas came to make it longer and was delay do to some other fic/exchange commitment along with real life. So posting the first chapter here and hope to finish it soon😘</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sho looks at the cheerful face of his son. Yuto will start his first year in an elementary school in the upcoming spring and he was big enough to understand things happening around him. He started to asked where is his mother? Why she is not with them? Why his grandmother always cried when she saw him and why he and Sho don't look so much alike. Sho had all the answers but will Yuto understand it? And how Sho supposed to tell him, that Sho was not his father but his uncle and his mother left him to Sho family as soon as his real father, Sho's younger brother passed away in an accident which was the reason why his grandmother always cried because she was reminded of her deceased son every time she looked at Yuto. </p><p>*****</p><p>His brother met with an accident when Yuto was 6 months old. His family had never like Yuto's mother before, a Canadian born Japanese, but they accepted her because his brother truly loves her and they slowly opened up to her. Sho can still remember how his sister in law dropped the bomb on them, telling them that she is going back to her family in Canada to continue her life two days after they observed the 49th-day of his brother's passing ritual but she is going back alone. She said she had no confidence to be a single mum to raise Yuto by herself and she knows her family is not a good environment for Yuto seeing how broken they were with both of her parents have their own new family. </p><p> </p><p>Sho's parents tried to stop her from leaving because no matter what, she is part of the family and it is their responsibility to take care of both of them even after his brother's death. But she insisted to go back because Sho's brother was the only reason she stayed in Japan. She had dreamed of building a happy family with him because she had never felt the true love of a family. She was thankful that the family accepted her although she knows it was a hard decision. Now, with her husband left, living in Japan will just hurt her and having Yuto with her, will just stop her moving on with her life. </p><p> </p><p>As much as they were disappointed with her decision, they did understand her situation. The reason why Sho's parents were reluctant to accept her before because of her family and culture. She grew up with divorced parents of a problematic family. Yuto's mum had to leave her college education in her second year when all the money left by her late grandparents for her sibling's education used to pay her father's debt which he took before her parents divorced using her mother's name, else they will lose their house as it was used as the collateral for the loan. His father was leaving happily with his new family while they were left in depression. Her mother became addicted to alcohol till she met her current husband but it was another suffering for Yuto's mum and her siblings. As much they were happy with their mum's happiness, she started to neglect them as if they were a past which she didn't want to remember. Their stepfather whom they hope could give them a proper fatherly love, never once accepted them as his kids. </p><p> </p><p>Yuto's parents know each other from the college exchange program while Yuto's mother still in her first year of college. His father had always like his mother and Sho can understand it well the reason behind it. Yuto's mother may not grow up in a good environment but she is a nice lady and matured. Growing up with all those difficulties made her stronger and matured faster than her age. Sho knows his brother always like an independent and hardworking woman. She is a lonely child who didn't receive true love from her parents except for her grandmother but she passed away when Yuto's mum in middle school. </p><p> </p><p>With a heavy heart, they let Yuto's mum leave especially Sho's mother who had started to love her daughter in law like her own because she knows she won't have any other daughter in law since Sho had come out to them when he was still in college. That was when Sho decided to adopt Yuto to his own family register as his son, he doesn't want his nephew to be known as an orphan when he was just a few months old. It will be too cruel for the baby. At first, they still keep in touch but after a year, all their correspondence we're cut off. Their letters we're returned, even when Sho went to visit during his business trip, Yuto's mother was no longer staying there. When Sho went to meet her siblings, he found out she had never returned to her family but do call them once in a while. Yuto's aunt assured Sho their sister is doing well and living a proper life. Sho left them latest photos of Yuto and message for her to call them whenever she is ready to meet them again. Her siblings also told Sho he can always send updates and photos of Yuto to them.</p><p> </p><p>They didn't hear anything from Yuto's mother till last year when it was time for his Shichi-Go-San. A pair of kimono of great quality for Yuto was sent to them two weeks before the ceremony and surprisingly it fits him nicely. "A mother sense will never go wrong" that's what Sho's mother said when he saw Yuto wearing it. They were a few gifts, photos, letter and bank book with the same amount of money that was given to her by Sho's father apart from her husband's inheritance to help her support her life. In her letter, she apologizes for losing their contact. After she left Japan, she decided to live on her own instead of troubling her siblings who live happily with their own families but she did contact them once in a while so she received Sho letters and photos that were sent to her siblings home. She never contacted her parents because that would be better for her and her siblings to move on happily with their own life. With the inheritance from her late husband that she received and the money Sho's father gave her, she went back to college to continue her study and graduate with honours in psychology. Currently, she works as a psychologist with a well-known nonprofit organization specialised to help kids from broken and poor families. She wanted to help as many kids as possible, as a way of her atonement for leaving Yuto behind to move on with her life. She was glad Yuto grew up well and was thankful to Sho for adopting him as his own son. With the love that she received from the Sakurai family, she will work hard to be a better person. The money that she sends was her saving from when she started to work. Although Sho's father had given her the money, she felt Yuto is the right person to receive it and the inheritance money from Yuto's father is enough for her to continue her life. So she returning it for Yuto to use. She also said she may not be contacting them again but she will come back one day to meet Yuto when she is ready to meet him and the family again.</p><p>*****</p><p>Sho called his son to go home when the sun is setting down. They reached home to find someone moving into the empty apartment next to them. "We going to have a new neighbour," Sho told his son who smiled happily before a boy almost knocked him if Sho was a second late to stop him. </p><p>"Ryuga! How many times had papa told you not to run in the hallway especially when the workers are busy moving the things into our house? You may be hurt" the boy who Sho assumed named Ryuga ran to the owner of the voice whom again Sho assumed to be his father. </p><p>The guy came closer to introduce himself, carrying Ryuga in his arms. </p><p>"Excuse me, Do you lives here?" He asked while Sho was mesmerized by the other beauty. Fortunately, Yuto was fast to reply to the other questions. </p><p>"Yes we are, I'm Sakurai Yuto and this is my father, Sakurai Sho" Yuto introduced them and brought Sho back to reality. </p><p>"You are such a clever boy" the other look at Sho and his smile was enough to make Sho's heart fluttered. "I'm Aiba Masaki and this is my son, Aiba Ryuga" Sho shook the other's hand and once again his heart was shaken by that beautiful smile. "I hope you can befriend with Ryuga too," Aiba said to Yuto while the two boys shook their hand before the father and son excuse themselves to go back inside. </p><p>"Daddy! Do you like that uncle?"<br/>
Sho was surprised to hear his son's question after the other father and son pair went inside their house and it made him blush. </p><p>"Yuto!"</p><p>"I never see you smiled like that and you look like an idiot right now" Yuto laughed and ran inside their house as soon as his grandmother opened the door for them, giggling. Sho parents had come to visit and had dinner with them. </p><p>It seems his parents had met his new neighbour before them and his mother was also smitten by him. "He is such a fine young man, I wonder why a good guy like him was alone" his mother whines. </p><p>"Alone?" Sho asked, </p><p>"He is a single father too" his mum replied. Sho could catch a glimpse of his son smiling knowingly. He wonders if his son knows what he was saying when Yuto asked him if Sho likes that uncle. He stared at him with narrowed eyes showing he was irritated. His parents left after their dinner and Sho heard a soft knock on his bedroom doors when he was about to sleep. </p><p>"Daddy! Can I sleep with you tonight?"<br/>
Yuto asked. They used to sleep together when they are still staying in Sho's parent's house even when they just move to the apartment but since a year ago, Yuto insisted to sleep alone because he said he was a big boy. But on some nights he still crawled to his daddy's bed when he didn't feel good and tonight maybe one of those nights. Sho patted the space beside him signalling his son to hop on his bed with his Shinchan soft toy. His small hands clung to his daddy's pyjama. "Daddy, I love you so much" Sho smiled listening to his son. "I love you too my baby" and both father and son drifted off to the dreamland. </p><p>*****</p><p>It was one of his off day when he planned to do his groceries shopping after his dental appointment and saw Sho was standing in front of a pet shop looking at a pair of guinea pigs. They had become neighbours for almost two weeks now but they hardly get a chance to talk much since the other was always busy. Masaki was attracted to his new neighbour cute smile and beautiful eyes when they met for the first time. From Sho's mum, he found out that they were in the same shoes, single dad with a son. Seeing how his neighbour yet to realise Masaki reflection standing beside him, it showed Sho was drawn deep in his thought. </p><p> </p><p>"Sakurai-san" just that was enough to make him jump out of his daze. </p><p>"Ah! Aiba-sensei, why are you here?" </p><p>Sho asked never expected to see his neighbour there since it was a bit far from their apartment.</p><p>"I just finish my Dental appointment thinking of doing some groceries shopping. What about you?" </p><p>Masaki asked back. They were still formal in addressing each other.</p><p>"I was out for a meeting and was on my way for lunch when I saw this cute guy here. Yuto had been bugging me to buy one but I'm not sure if it will be a good idea. Hmmm, since you are here maybe you can give me some advice since you know more about animals than me" Sho said. </p><p>Apart from the animal, Sho knows this will be a good chance for him to talk more to his beautiful neighbour since he was always busy. </p><p>"Sure but on two conditions, first, stop calling me Aiba Sensei, I found out that we are about the same age so you can call me Masaki and secondly, can we talk over lunch, I'm really hungry right now." </p><p>Sho laughed at how cute his neighbour pouting his lips and if only he can kiss that luscious lips. Sho showed his hand for a handshake. </p><p>"Hi! I'm Sho, " understood what Sho was trying to do, Aiba shook the hand in front of him. "Hi! I'm Masaki" and both laughed at how childish they are. </p><p> </p><p>They went for lunch and groceries shopping together since Sho didn't need to go back to school again for the day. Instead of talking about the Guineapigs, they ended up talking about various things about themselves and it feels as if they had known each other for a long time. Being the same age and were in the same situation made it easier and comfortable for them to talk and relate to each other. Masaki can't stop laughing when Sho told him how he always ended up almost burning their kitchen whenever he tried to cook and how his mother always had to send side dishes for them else he will be the bad father who feeds his son on convenience store foods. Sho can't hide his amazement listening to Masaki about his son who always made him speechless with his questions and unexpected request. From their talk, Sho found out they were the same age and so as their sons but since both Masaki and his son were year-end babies while Sho and his son were early of the year baby,  they became a year senior according to the education system in Japan. Unlike Sho, all Masaki family were in Chiba and he only had his best friend, Nino to help him with Ryuga when needed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. "So, we officially a couple now?"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Things started to changes when they started to depend on each other.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's been a few months since they have a new neighbour and Sho was thankful for that. Ryuga went to the same kindergarten as Yuto and they had a fun time together although the fathers hardly met. As Private High school Principal, Sho always fetches Yuto just in time before the daycare is close. Sometimes Sho needs his family helps to fetch Yuto when he was busy during his student's exam period. </p><p> </p><p>Masaki is a veterinary and has his own clinic that he operates with his close friend so he is able to plan his time nicely for his son. He works on rotating days with his friend and only needs to work at night if there was an emergency.  Yuto used to feel sad whenever Ryuga left earlier but nowadays, Masaki will bring them home together after Sho had given his consent for him to bring Yuto home with them. It's really a big help for Sho and they also had dinner together most of the days because Aiba is good at cooking. Sho was relieved because there was someone near to help him with his son and Yuto was not as lonely as before when he had to work late. </p><p> </p><p>Just like the kids, the fathers are getting closer too and talking to each other at their veranda was one of their new routines every night after their kids went to sleep while gazing at the stars together with beers in hands. As for Masaki, it was a relieved to have someone to help him with his son's studies especially with a foreign language. Sho always spent some times during the weekend to teach his son and Ryuga will join them too. Ryuga started to learn how to speak English and when he suddenly have an emergency at night, Sho will be there to help him to look after Ryuga. Although he is a veterinarian, he was not as good when coming to other specialization. Masaki was glad that he has someone who can relate to him and discussion buddy about their sons who seems to get along well. As time passed without even realising it, they became dependant on each other while raising their sons and started to flirt in denial. Although it was obvious to those around them. Well maybe not their kids, since they are too young to understand it.</p><p> </p><p>Nino looks at his best friends humming to a song happily while writing down a list of things he needs to buy. It was supposed to be Nino's off day but his regular Shippo patient's had request for an appointment today before it owner went on a business trip. Its been a while since he last saw his best friend was smiling happily like that. It was not that his friend was not happy in the past, but since he had Ryuga, his happiness is devoted to him even his life revolved around his only son. His laughs for Ryuga, his smiles for Ryuga and everything he did was for his son. Ryuga is a nice boy and Nino never said it was wrong for Masaki to do that because he is the father but he wishes to see his best find his own happiness too. Nino was well aware of the reason for this recent happiness although Masaki had always denied it. Nino met the new neighbour whenever Masaki had to be in the clinic earlier than their opening time for operations. That neighbour will send him on his way to work although their directions were totally out of the way. Masaki new apartment located in Minato and their clinic is at Meguro while the principal school is at Chiyoda. Sometimes when the principal finished his work early, he will come to fetch Masaki to go for groceries shopping together before fetching their sons. Today was just one of those days when neighbour-san happened to finish his work early and they planned to go for their groceries shopping together.</p><p> </p><p>"I guess someone is excited for his date" Nino started to tease. </p><p>"Stop it, Nino, you know it was not like that. It is just a groceries shopping" </p><p>As always Masaki tried to deny it although Nino was not blind to see how the two had been flirting with each other.  </p><p>"I see, you are so excited for your groceries shopping with neighbour-san that you've been humming and grinning like an idiot since the past half an hour" Nino replied sarcastically. </p><p> </p><p>Masaki wanted to reply but they were interrupted by the door open sound. Nino can see how his friend eyes are sparkled with happiness when the one he had been waiting was in front of them and only the blind wouldn't see the same sparkles in the eyes of his neighbour-san. After exchanged their greetings, both left Nino alone, waiting for his favourite shippo to come. </p><p> </p><p>It was the first summer holiday for them as neighbours. During the first week, both kids went to spend their vacation at the Sakurai family home while the fathers had promised they will go to Chiba to spend the last week with their fathers and Masaki family on the last week of their summer vacations.</p><p>At first, Masaki didn't feel comfortable to let Ryuga stay at Sho's family house but he was weak when Yuto pleaded with his puppy eyes to let Ryuga went with him along with Sho and his parent's insistence. Both fathers were left alone but promised to continue with their routines of having dinner together whenever possible so no one will eat alone. As much as it was lonely without their kids, it was nice when they get to be alone and talk whatever they wanted without the need to be careful of their words and being scared if the kids might hear them. It was nice to talk next to each other on the same table instead of the veranda after their kids slept. </p><p> </p><p>As much as they wanted, responsibility demands always be the reason why some promise can't be kept. It was already middle of the week but Masaki had been eating alone because his neighbour had to work late. He had been anticipated for their time alone but he knew it was not easy for a principal although the students were on vacation. They had a lot of preparation for those students who still come to school for extra classes and club activities apart from the preparation for the next semester. Tonight Sho had promised to have a movie night together after dinner because Masaki will be off the next day and Sho will be working from home. But Sho had messaged him earlier that they need to postpone it to the next day because he will be late and he didn't need dinner too. Masaki was disappointed but he knows he had no right to because they are just neighbours who became close friends but why his heart felt so painful. Although Sho said he didn't need dinner, Masaki cooked enough for two. So he packs the food and will pass it to Sho when the other came back. Sho can choose to eat it that night or keep it for the next day.</p><p> </p><p>Usually, Sho will be back before 10 pm but it's almost 1 am and Masaki didn't hear his next-door neighbour opened the door. Even Yuto was unable to contact his father. Yuto had a habit of calling his father before he went to sleep if he was not with Sho and Sho never missed any of his son's good night calls but he did tonight. The young boy had called Masaki to check if Masaki knows his father whereabouts. The young boy was worried. Masaki managed to convince him his father is fine but was too busy at work and maybe his phone ran out of battery so it was fine for him to go to sleep and Masaki will make sure to tell Sho to call him back the following day. Masaki went to peek at his veranda and saw the light at Sho's living room was on. Did he miss him when Sho came back and why Sho didn't call him when he had promised so Masaki could send the food? He tried to call Sho but his call was answered after a long time and Sho voice sounds so weak. </p><p> </p><p>"Sho, are you at home now?"</p><p>"Yes! I just reached a while ago. I thought you were asleep"</p><p>"Are you okay?" </p><p>"Yes! Just a bit headache"</p><p>"I will come over" Masaki hung up the call before Sho managed to reply. </p><p> </p><p>He took the packed food and some medicine that he always kept at home for an emergency to his neighbour house. They had exchanged their pin code in case of emergency although he had never used it before. Masaki keyed in the pin and saw Sho was lying down on his Sofa as soon as he entered the house. Sho just waived his hand weakly when he saw Masaki and he looks really pale. As he suspected, Sho had a high fever when Masaki checks his temperature. After keeping the food in the fridge, he helps Sho to his bedroom and asks his permission to help him change. Sho was too weak to reply to him just nodded his head. His whole body is aching painfully. He heard the footsteps walking away from the room in a rush before his conscious gone. </p><p> </p><p>After helping Sho to change, Masaki went to the kitchen to cook some porridge for him. He was familiar with the kitchen because they had been rotating to cook in between the two houses to have dinner together. It didn't take him long to prepare it. Sho was asleep when the porridge was ready but Masaki needs to wake him to eat so Sho could eat his medicines. Sho woke up slowly but only managed to eat a few spoons and went back to sleep afterwards. Masaki ended up sleeping at the sofa in Sho's living room instead of living the sick person alone at home.</p><p> </p><p>Sho woke up to the noise in his kitchen. He knows it must be Masaki. He opened his bedroom door slightly and saw a blanket on his sofa made him wondered if his neighbour had been taking care of him since last night. Sho always loves to see his neighbour cook because he looks so beautiful. He was not sure since when his neighbour became a calming source for him. All his stress is gone when he saw Masaki's smile. He laughed along when Masaki laughed and he just loves how Masaki sometimes called him Sho-chan although Masaki did it nonchalantly and may think Sho didn't realize it. He missed him when he didn't see him one day and just thinking of Masaki or reading a simple message from him, made Sho grinning from ear to ear like an idiot. He closed the door when he saw Masaki move to the front door to leave when the fire was still on minimally on the stove which made Sho confused because although Masaki maybe clumsy at times but he was never careless when he cooks but his confusion didn't last long when he heard his front door opened again and Masaki came back with a sauce in his hand. Sho felt touched, it's been a while since there was someone who cared for him this much apart from his family. Masaki had been taking care of him and Yuto well since moved next to them and he knows he had fallen deep for his neighbour. </p><p> </p><p>"Why don't you go to wash up instead of staring at me there so we can have breakfast together and I can check if your fever is better now, not that I mind you admiring my beauty," Masaki said giggling.</p><p>"So you know that I've been looking at you?" Sho asked. </p><p>"I'm not sure how long you've been looking but I saw you when I turned to keep the sauc.." His words were stuck in his throat when Sho came closer to hug him from the back. </p><p>"Sho!" Masaki's heart pumping harder. As if it was ready to jump out of his chest. </p><p>"Thank you for always taking care of me and Yuto" Sho whispered, he didn't know what came over him but he just wants to hold Masaki in his arms to let the other know how much he was grateful to him.</p><p>Masaki turned around to look at him as soon as off the stove. His gaze was soft and there was warmth in it. His neighbour eyes filled with love. Sho wondered if it is not only him? He wondered if they have a mutual feeling? </p><p>"You are so close it dangerous," Masaki said and lower down his gaze blushed. </p><p>"You don't like it?" Sho asked. Masaki just shook his head. </p><p>"Then look at me" Sho demanded and slowly Masaki meeting his eyes again with a flushed face. </p><p>"I think I'm falling in love with you" </p><p>Sho had never imagined he will confess like this but he cants bear to keep it in his heart longer. Masaki was stunned by the sudden confession but smiled shyly before admitting "me too" softly.</p><p>"Thank You, Masaki, Thank you for coming to my life"</p><p>"You are most welcome but for now, I think you need to wash up. I'm really hungry right now" Masaki didn't dare to meet Sho's eyes because  he knows jow red he was right now</p><p>"I love you"</p><p>"I love you too" </p><p>Masaki said shyly and Sho just can't hold himself back from claiming his new lover's lips. </p><p>"So, we officially a couple now?"</p><p>Masaki just nodded his head a little while avoiding Sho's gaze, he was so shy to look at him. Sho claimed that luscious lips once again before he went for a shower. They were happy to find new love at the start of the summer but they never expected it will also be the start of a new dilemma in their life.</p><p>*****</p><p>Sho went to fetch the kids from his parent's house on Saturday morning because Masaki had an operation scheduled and it's also their third day as a couple. For the past few days, both spend the little times they had in between their daily routine together to get to know more about each other. </p><p> </p><p>Both boys jumped on him as soon as he reached the doorsteps and both excitedly shared stories about their one-week stayover at Sakurai family. Both were happy and enjoyed their time. Sho smiled looking at the boys repeating the same story with the same excitement to Masaki as soon as he entered Sho's house to fetch Ryuga after the operation. Masaki plan to cook at his house and invited the other father and son pair to eat dinner at his house changed to Sho's house. </p><p> </p><p>As always the kids were noisy during dinner, after the excitement of spending the time at Sakurai's home, they can't wait to spend the time in Chiba with the Aiba's.</p><p>"Yuto Daddy is it true that you and Yuto will join us in Chiba" </p><p>Ryuga asked, the excitement to be able to spend the holiday with his best friend visible on his face. Before Sho could answer, </p><p>"Is it true daddy that we are going to Ryuga Papa hometown?"</p><p> </p><p>Both fathers smiled to the kid's excitement and also amused at how the kids address them. They had corrected them for few times but it seems the kids were so used to those habits. They don't bother much before but since their relationship changed, it was a good time to train them. </p><p> </p><p>"We will go to Chiba if both of you promised to call us just Daddy and Papa?" </p><p>"Papa" </p><p>"Daddy"</p><p>The kids addressed the other father accordingly. </p><p>"Good but if I hear any of you call us Yuto Daddy or Ryuga Papa again, we will cancel the plan so Yuto and I will just stay in Tokyo" </p><p> </p><p>The kids nodded their head and promised to obey the order so they can have fun together. Aiba just smiled at the kids as he knows how his lover tried to train them. Addressing them correctly was the first step for them to move their relationship further. </p><p> </p><p>Not many changes in their daily for the next following weeks although the fathers tried to find time as much as possible for them to spend alone while the kids were in their daycare since they will be busy when the kids were around. Sometimes Sho had to work from home on the days Masaki was off to spend time together. Although they had limited time together it was enough for them to know some of each other shortcomings which they need to work on and accept for them to make their relationship worked. Sho had never expected the soft Masaki can be impatient and stubborn to his opinion while Masaki never expected the discipline Sho can be too messy and had a bad temper although Sho admitted he was calmer compared to when he was younger. However, they knew, their differences we're also a way for them to complete each other else it will be a disaster if they have two Masaki or two Sho in the relationship.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. "he was just a mistake which she didn't want to remember"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ryuga started to change. He being defensive and protective towards his papa but why he suddenly changed?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The kids were excited to spend their last summer vacation in Chiba, both woke earlier to get ready and fell asleep along the way. They will be staying at Masaki's family home for the next three nights. Masaki's parents owned a Chinese restaurant so they were presented with an abundance of meals for their lunch when they arrived. The kids were happy and it was the first time Yuto ate more than two serving. Sho was glad when Masaki's family welcomed him and his son warmly. Masaki's father looks fierce but he is nice Jiijii and treats Yuto the same as Ryuga. According to Masaki, his father is weak towards his grandchildren. Masaki was a replica of his mother, she is friendly although she gave up a fierce vibe too Sho can feel her eyes were following him all the time. Since it was their restaurant off day, Masaki brought everyone to visit his grandparents and at night the whole family had dinner together along with Masaki's only brother who is now married with two daughters and stays on his own. The four of them slept together in Masaki's old room. While the kids were excited about their trip to the zoo tomorrow, sleeping in between the two fathers, the adult was nervous. Although they had been dating for a month now, they had never gone beyond hugging and kissing. Both knew it was not only about them but also their kids so they had promised not to go beyond the line till their kids agreed to their relationship but still lying on the same bed was enough to make their heart doki doki.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The following day Masaki woke early to make bento for their trip but his mother was there and started to make breakfast for everyone. </p>
<p>"So he is the one?" </p>
<p>His mother asked. Masaki had never kept a secret from his mother and his family were well aware of his preference which was why they were first suspicious about the fact that Ryuga is his son till the DNA report proved it. </p>
<p>"Yes! Do you like him?"</p>
<p>"Well, he looks nice and his son gets along well with Ryuga. As long he can make both of you happy, we will be happy to accept him as part of our family."</p>
<p>"We?" </p>
<p>"We, me, your papa, your brother and even your grandparents. We can see how much both of you like each other" </p>
<p>"Oh my God! Am I that obvious?" </p>
<p>"Well, it's obvious when the Genki Masaki became a shy princess and more clumsy than usual but don't worry, all we want you to be happy. After Ryuga came you only live for him its time for you to live for yourself too." </p>
<p>"Im just scared if Ryuga won't accept it especially after what happened, you know he always protective towards me"</p>
<p>"He is not a small child anymore, he will understand" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Masaki hoped what his mother said was true but he was still worried about his son. Sho who was coming down to help them heard both mother and son conversation. Now he knew why their eyes were on him and were happy to know they like him. Sho's parents already knew about them when Sho came to fetch the kids from Sakurai's house and they also like Masaki and Ryuga. Now it only their kids, they had planned to find a good time to tell them after the vacation. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They decided to go by public transport so the kids could have more fun and enjoy the view while riding the urban monorail to the zoo. During their time in the zoo, both fathers tried to find chances to bond with the other's kid. Yuto had no problem bonding with Masaki and ignored his daddy but it was different with Ryuga. As much as he was fine with Sho but once Masaki eyes off him and focus on Yuto he will run to his papa again. There was fear and jealousy in his eyes as if Masaki will leave him and ran away with Yuto. Even Sho was aware of it but he didn't think much of it. He tried to understand telling himself maybe because Yuto used to stay with his parents before they decided to live together while Ryuga had never been separated from Masaki so the attachment was different. Seeing Ryuga reactions, both fathers try to be more careful so he won't feel left out but they fail to realise the pain in the boy's heart. The rest of the day went without any issue but Sho can see there was something worrying Masaki.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The following day, Masaki brought them to Funabashi Andersen Park. From animals to flowers, Museum and experience with nature, its a place perfect for the kids to have fun before they went back to school, however, the fathers can feel that the kids didn't enjoy it as much as they expected. Ryuga was being clingy that Masaki can't be out of his sight for a single second and he will cry. Ryuga tried to separate the other father and son pair, wanted to be alone with their papa which made Yuto feel sad since they had always played together.   Both fathers were dumbfounded but tried their best to cheer up the mood for their kids. So Sho brought Yuto to play on his own and promise to meet to have lunch together.  Only after they had their lunch, the vibe looks better, the kids started to enjoy their outing, Ryuga was fine to play together but still clingy to his papa. At times Sho can feel Ryuga's hate stares on him and Masaki felt it too. The kids fell asleep on their way home and Masaki was drowned in his own thoughts. Sho tried to calm his love but he was worried about too. He may be a principal by chance due to his work but after years in the school and being a single father with Yuto, he can feel Ryuga was being defensive towards him and Yuto. His gaze filled with hatred as if telling him to stay away from his papa. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Since it was the last night, the grandparents wanted to sleep with the kids and it took them a long time to persuade Ryuga to agree. Even Masaki's parents can feel the difference in Ryuga attitude. It made Masaki's mother worried if what his son afraid of will come true. She loves her grandson but she also loves her son and wants him to be happy. She thought Ryuga is better now and see how he got along well with the other kids and Sho made her at ease but now she wondered if she was wrong. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The house was dark as everyone was asleep but Masaki can't close his eyes. His mind still thinking of his son. </p>
<p>"Should we have some beer?" </p>
<p>Sho asked when he saw his love keep tossing around. Instead of feeling nervous about being in the same bed alone, he was more worried about his love. Masaki nods his head and went to grab a few cans of beers from the fridge before joining Sho who was waiting for him in the veranda. Leaned his head on his love shoulder smelled his scent was calming for Masaki. He didn't know since when it's started but Sho being there gave great strength to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What happened, baby? You looked sad" </p>
<p>"Im worried about Ryuga, what if he can't accept our relationship?"</p>
<p>Masaki knew there was no point for him to hide if he wants the relationship between them to work. </p>
<p>"Ryuga? I don't think it will be bad. Maybe he needs a longer time than Yuto to accept someone else because it had always been only the two of you" </p>
<p>"Sho it was not that simple with him. Although now you see him laughing happily he was not like that three years ago when he first came to our family" </p>
<p>"What do you mean he came to your family? Isn't he is your biological son?"</p>
<p>"He is my biological son, but I never know that I have a son until a lawyer sent him to our house" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sho just listening quietly, although he had some doubts he never expected there was a hidden story behind it. Seeing Sho listening to him patiently, Masaki continues his story. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ryuga's mother was my high school friend. We were in the same class but we were never close. She is a daughter from a rich family while I am just an ordinary boy although my family is not poor but compared to her family, we are just a small ant to them. My parents worked hard to pay for my expensive school fees so I could get the best education and enrolled at a good university to achieve my dream to be a veterinarian. While the others were busy chasing girls, I was focusing on my studies so I never expected that I will attract her attention. She was known as the Ice Princess in the school. A lot of boys were after her but she turned them down because they were not up to her standard although they were much richer than me. So you can imagine how I was hated when they found out she confessed to me and was rejected? Although some boys were jealous of me those who were rejected by her started to mock her. Those girls who had always jealous of her because of the boys started to mock her too which made her unhappy and felt I trampled her pride.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I've long known that I'm a bisexual with more interest to guys but at that time I only think of study hard because of my parents, I don't want to waste all their efforts for me. She really gave me a hard time, fortunately, it happened on my final year or else I'm not sure if I'm able to graduate from that school"  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Masaki laughed when he reminded all those tricks that he had survived. Sho laughed along with him.</p>
<p>"So how did you survived?"</p>
<p>"Being one of the top students. The school had always had a bad reputation of being an elite school because of the rich families but not their education, so the principal was very careful since he wants to promote, as long you work hard, status came second, while those girls who hate her saw me as their hero because I dare to reject her and was not blinded by her status so whatever she tried failed even when his father tried to interfere" </p>
<p>"I didn't know my Masaki was well protected in school. But what the girls said were true, you are cool when you didn't bow to her wealth"</p>
<p>Both laughed and Masaki continues his story. </p>
<p>"After graduated, we never met again because she went to study overseas until New Year five years ago when they decided to do a class reunion. That was the first time I met her after graduation. She apologized for being so childish before and the night past normally with everyone reminiscing the memories during our school and I didn't remember what happened after that, I just know that I woke up alone in a 5-star hotel when Nino called me because I was late for our meeting next morning. She only left a note saying she had a good time last night"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Wow, that's a twist, how much you drink to passed out" </p>
<p>"a was drugged, when I met with Nino and told him everything, we went to one of our senpai clinics and from the blood test, it's showed I was injected with aphrodisiac drugs along with all the alcohol. A week after that, her family lawyer came to meet me. It seemed her father found out she spent the night with me and prepared to gift me money to leave his daughter but it was settled when I told him it was a mistake and we are not in any relationship. I even showed the lawyer my blood test. I never heard anything from her since then or contact anyone from my high school. I didn't even know she was pregnant and gave birth to my son till two years ago when the same lawyer came to our house with Ryuga" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"But why she keeps her pregnancy if she didn't want him?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"She didn't even realize she was pregnant until it was too late for an abortion. She wanted to revenge on me for rejecting her but she never expected she will get pregnant. She gave birth to him but it was the maid who raised him, she never once care about him. For her, he was just a mistake which she didn't want to remember. " </p>
<p>"Why didn't they send him to you sooner?"</p>
<p>"Her father wanted to keep him since he needs a boy in the family but she didn't want him. So her father assigned a maid to babysit him. Ryuga became so attached to the maid who took care of him but when the maid retired from her job he was left alone. His mother only shouted at him and there was one time she even tried to abandon Ryuga by leaving him alone at an amusement park but her father's men were quick to find him however that few hours was enough to cause him trauma. They had a big argument, and she threatened her parents that she will run away if they wanted to keep Ryuga. She knows her father needs her more than Ryuga. The maid wanted to adopt him but their pride didn't allow him to be raised by a maid so that's when they look for me. I took him in after the DNA proved he is mine and they agreed to give me the full right of him so they can neither take him away from me nor claimed him as part of their family."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It must be hard on him to face that when was so young"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It took him more than one year to open up to everyone but he always scared that I will abandon him that's why he was always protective whenever there is anyone getting closer to me" </p>
<p>"Don't worry we will prove him wrong and showed him how much we love him"</p>
<p>"Thank you, Sho, I love you"</p>
<p>"I love you too baby" </p>
<p>Sho claimed his lover lips passionately, to convey his feeling and seal a promise that he will face it with him. </p>
<p>But they didn't know while they were kissing there was a pair of eyes, looking at them with full of hatred. If stares can kill, both Sho and Masaki will be dead by now.</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>Ryuga had a nightmare that a scary monster was taking his papa away. So he woke up quietly to his papa's room but his papa was not in the room. He heard voices outside and he saw them. He hated it, he stomped his feet back to his grandparent's room when Yuto came behind him. Yuto followed him down when he saw Ryuga went out of the room. He was rubbing his eyes and called to Ryuga but the other boy reply surprised him. </p>
<p>"I hate you and daddy" Ryuga walked fast to the room leaving the dazed boy alone. When Yuto looks at the direction Ryuga came from earlier, he saw their fathers were kissing. He was happy for them but he was worried if Papa will leave his daddy if Ryuga hated them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. "you don't love me, you love him and I hate you"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ryuga showed his hatred towards Sho and Yuto. He will never allowed anyone to take his papa from him.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ryuga had been giving them a silent treatment as soon as he woke up which worries his grandparents but Masaki knows well that his son was throwing a tantrum and told them not to worry. When it's time to leave, Ryuga reluctantly entered Sho's car and sat quietly at the back as if he was lost in his own world. Masaki was embarrassed but fortunately, as the father of a boy, Sho understood it well. Masaki tried to be cool but he lost his temper when Ryuga started to shout at Yuto. Yuto had tried to cheer Ryuga up but he received a loud "Shut Up" from him which made Masaki who was seating at the front passenger seat, blushed of embarrassment. </p>
<p>"Ryuga! You are being rude right now" <br/>Masaki scolded him.</p>
<p>"I'm not rude, he irritates me so I'm not wrong" Ryuga answer in a loud voice showing his rebel.</p>
<p>"Yuto is just trying to..."</p>
<p>Masaki was interrupted when a hand pat his lap, signalling him to stop. His lover telling him it's fine silently. </p>
<p>"Sorry! Ryuga, you must be tired but Yuto disturbed you, Yuto apologised to Ryuga" </p>
<p>Yuto obediently apologised to his friend but only received a cold stare as a reply which really made his father fumed in anger, but Sho keeps stopping him from scolding Ryuga. The kids were asleep after a while but as soon as they reached, Ryuga pulled his Papa's hands to go up to their apartment as soon as possible, leaving the other father and son pair behind. </p>
<p>"Stop there young man, you are being super rude today and you are not going to your room until you tell me what's going on with you"</p>
<p>Masaki said as soon as his apartment's door was closed. He had been patience but his five years old son keep showing him an unforgivable attitude. Even now, his son was staring at him angrily instead of giving him an answer. </p>
<p>"Don't test me  young man or I will throw away all your favourite robots."</p>
<p>Seeing his papa walking towards his bedroom, Ryuga runs to his bedroom as soon as possible to save his robots. </p>
<p>"You are the same as mommy, you don't love me, you only love him and I hate you"</p>
<p>Ryuga said before slammed his bedroom door close which shocked his papa. Masaki tried to understand his son's words which made him confused.</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>Sho was dumbfounded seeing how Ryuga pulled his love away but he knows there was someone who was sadder than him right now and he was right when he saw Yuto's in tears. He hugged his little son and patted his back. </p>
<p>"Don't worry, Ryuga is just tired, he will be okay after he had some rest" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>After months of eating together, it was lonely when it was only the two of them. Yuto didn't eat his lunch as much as when he was with his friend and was quiet thru out the meal. </p>
<p>"It's so boring to eat without Papa and Ryuga. Can we eat with them again?"</p>
<p>"Of course we will just today we have to eat on our own" </p>
<p>"But Ryuga said he hates me and you" </p>
<p>Yuto eyes were teary again. </p>
<p>"But I love him and papa too," Yuto said.</p>
<p>Sho was surprised when Yuto started to cry again. They had become so close within these few months. He can see how much Yuto became much happier after Masaki and Ryuga came to their life. </p>
<p>Sho went to his son to hug him and try to calm him. He tried to convince his son it was not true. </p>
<p>"Daddy, will you and papa break up if Ryuga hates us? I don't want you to break up because papa always make you laugh happily" </p>
<p>Sho was surprised and never expected to hear that from his son's mouth. </p>
<p>"Yuto how do you know...?"</p>
<p>"We saw you kissing last night"</p>
<p>"We? You mean Ryuga too?"</p>
<p>Yuto nodded his head.</p>
<p>"He had a nightmare and when to look for Papa. I followed him but when I come down Ryuga was angry and said he hates you and me. I look in front and I saw you kiss papa"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sho blushed and with what he heard from Yuto, Sho understood the issue. Sho sends his son to his room for his afternoon nap after they finished their lunch, before dialling his love number to tell him what he heard from Yuto but he was interrupted by a loud knock on his door as if it will break at any moment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Masaki was in front of his door with his panic face and tears in his eyes. He hugged Sho as soon as he saw him in front of the door. </p>
<p>"Sho-chan, Ryyu.. Ryuga was gone!"</p>
<p>"Ah! Calm down Masaki and tell me what happens?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sho brought his lover to sit on the sofa, Yuto who was awake by the loud knocks rubbing his eyes in dazed, he went running to Masaki as soon as he saw him but started to ask for Ryuga when he didn't see his best friend. Seeing Masaki stuttered to answer Yuto, Sho asked Yuto to go back to his nap because they had important matters to talk. </p>
<p>"What happen Masaki?"</p>
<p>"Ryuga was gone. I don't know what to do I can't find him everywhere I went to the park, playground and he was nowhere to be found."</p>
<p>"Didn't you lock the door?"</p>
<p>"I did, he shut himself in his room after I scold him when we came back. I was changing to my home cloth when I heard the main door sound. When I came out of the room, there was a stool and the door was opened. I tried to run after him but I can find him." </p>
<p>Masaki started to cry again and Sho tried to calm him but Sho was worried too, a five-year-old boy on his own. </p>
<p>"Does he has any friends or anywhere nearby that he likes to go?"</p>
<p>"He doesn't know anyone here except you and Yuto, I even went to a cafe where I always brought him for ice cream, but he was not there too" </p>
<p>"How long ago he left?"</p>
<p>Sho asked but Masaki's mind was too messed up to remember. </p>
<p>"Calm down Masaki we need to think. Anywhere else he might go apart from those places"</p>
<p>"No, apart from his school, Nino's house, my clinic and Jun's clinic, he didn't have any other place to.." </p>
<p>Masaki phones rang, it was Nino. </p>
<p>"Nino! Ryuga was gone and I don't know where he goes to I tried to look for him but I can't find him, I will die if anything happens to him" </p>
<p>Sho's heart ached but he can understand him. He might react the same or even worst if the same thing happened with Yuto.</p>
<p>"Masaki calm down, Ryuga is safe with me at my house, and nothing happens to him" </p>
<p>"What, why he was there and how did he get there?" </p>
<p>"That's what I want to ask you? What happens? We received a call from a police station saying he found a child and Ryuga give them Satoshi's number but not your number. Satoshi tried to talk to him and wanted to send him home but he said he hated you and don't want to go home" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Masaki's heart ached, when he heard his some said he hated him for the second time today. Sho who was listening to their phone conversation beside Masaki asks him to pass the phone so he could speak to Nino. Sho told Nino what he heard from Yuto and Masaki was surprised to hear it too. What he scared of was happening right now maybe he shouldn't have started anything with Sho.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Okay I understood now, I will tell Satoshi and we will talk to him. Ryuga had always protective of his papa, he was just scared he will be left alone again. For now, please help me to take care and calm Masaki, I know how messed and crazy he is now because Ryuga had always been his world. Tell him not to worry about Ryuga and asked him to call Jun and tell him what happen. Jun should know a way to help since he is Ryuga's psychologist" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Masaki was still in tears and Sho tried to calm him and told him to call Jun. Sho never knew that Ryuga was closed to Satoshi although Sho had met him a few times at the clinic when that guy came to fetch Nino and his dog. He knows about Jun but he yet to meet him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ryuga seems close to Satoshi?"</p>
<p>Sho asked after Masaki ended his call with Jun and was calmed again.</p>
<p>"Yes he is and Toshini loves him too. Ryuga is like his cupid helping his love with Nino. Remember how I told you that Ryuga didn't open to anyone apart from me? Every day he will cry when I left him at home so I have no choice but to bring him to the clinic. Nino and I just started to operate our old clinic for a year and both of us work every day since we are still new and have a small client base. A few months before, I accidentally met Toshini at a hotel when I went for a conference. He was having his art exhibition at the same hotel and there was a Shiba Inu dog portrait, it was his dog. Nino used to own one too but it died a few years back so I asked him for his permission if I can take the photo of that Shiba Inu Portrait for Nino and accidentally his dog named Haru too. </p>
<p>After that, he came with his dog to our clinic for a check-up and that was when he first met Ryuga and Nino. He was the one who introduces Jun to me. Whenever Toshini came he tried to talk to Ryuta but he didn't respond however Ryuga always gave his full attention to Toshini when he was sketching so one day he came with his painting tools and asked us for a permission if he can use our balcony to draw. I'm not sure if it was something new to him but Ryuga was interested in all those colourings. He let Ryuga played with the brushes and let him do whatever he wants to the canvas. After 2 hours,  both of their faces and hands were full with paint but that was the first time we saw Ryuga laughed happily even Nino didn't manage to make him laugh that much with his magic trick but Toshini trick not only won Ryuga but also Nino's heart. That's how Toshini became Ryuga's godfather and Nino's boyfriend, he even called Toshini, Tochan".</p>
<p>Sho was relieved when he saw his lover smiled again.</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>30minutes earlier.</p>
<p>While Satoshi was sketching his lover who was busy with his games, </p>
<p>"Hello! Can we speak to Mr Ohno Satoshi?"</p>
<p>"Yes! Speaking"</p>
<p>"We are calling from a police station. We have a boy here who lost his way and he claimed he was your nephew. He didn't want to tell us his parent's name and contact but only give us yours. Can you come to the police station right now?" </p>
<p>"Is the boy's name Aiba Ryuga?"</p>
<p>"Yes he is"</p>
<p>"I will be there soon"</p>
<p>Nino who was still in shock knowing Ryuga at a Police Station was pulled by his boyfriend out of their house to drive them to the police station as soon as possible.</p>
<p>Ryuga ran to him as soon as he saw Satoshi and started to cry but he didn't dare to look at Nino who was looking at him with narrowed eyes. </p>
<p>"Tochan!"</p>
<p>"Don't cry, Tochan is here now, I will bring you home."</p>
<p>They left the station after Satoshi finished with the formality and a bit of interrogation since he was not his real father. </p>
<p>"Tochan will send you home, your papa must be worried about you"</p>
<p>"No! I don't want to go home. I hate Papa!"</p>
<p>"Wow, that's new?"</p>
<p>Satoshi elbowed his boyfriend silently which made Nino sulky. Satoshi always loves Ryuga more than him. </p>
<p>"Okay let's go back to Tochan and Ninoji's house. Haru will be happy to see you" </p>
<p>Ryuga eyes lit up hearing the dogs name. He loves the Shiba Inu a lot. Although she was old now, she still loves to play with Ryuga. Satoshi signalled his boyfriend to call Masaki since he was sure Masaki must be crying a bucket right now, looking for his missing son.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jun was surprised to received Masaki call but after he heard of the issue, he knows Ryuga trauma started to surface again. All this while Ryuga had always shown how he was protective towards his father even with Jun, it took him sometimes to convince Ryuga that Jun is a friend and won't take his father away from him. Apart from Satoshi, Jun and Nino no one else ever or may be allowed to be close to his father. Even Masaki seems don't mind it because he was so devoted to his son so it was a surprise to him when Satoshi and Nino told him about Masaki new relationship. He had expected Ryuga to throw tantrum but to run away from home, Ryuga trauma may be more serious than what he thought. He advised Masaki to give Ryuga some space and let him spend some time with Satoshi for a while and Jun promised to drop by Satoshi's house to talk to Ryuga later.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And finally the appearance of Satoshi and Jun. As usual, comments much appreciated.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>